This disclosure generally relates to polycyclic dihydroxy compounds. More particularly the disclosure relates to polycyclic dihydroxy aromatic compounds and methods for preparing the compounds.
Polycyclic dihydroxy compounds are generally known to be useful in the preparation of polycarbonates that exhibit exceptional properties like high glass transition temperature (Tg), high refractive index (RI), chemical resistance, and barrier properties. Materials having higher Tg and higher RI properties are in great demand for use in various applications like automotives and optical media.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for new compounds that will provide polymers with better visual properties on account of high RI and at the same time retaining high Tg values, to enable their use at high temperatures to form a gamut of articles.